A freewheel clutch can comprise a plurality of clutch pawls positioned between an outer wheel and an inner wheel which are supportable elastically on one side of the inner wheel circumference and on the other side of the inner gear teeth of the outer wheel.
In the known freewheel overrunning clutch, the clutch pawls are supported pivotally in recesses in the inner wheel circumference and mounted on spring clips or levers associated with them so that they lie elastically with their free ends in the inner gear teeth of the outer wheel and thus are engaged therein during coupled operation. The one sided pivotal support of the clutch pawls and their support by the spring levers or clips involves considerable manufacturing and mounting expense. Moreover such a clutch is not sufficiently quiet in operation.